One cold summer
by Timothy.C
Summary: While on vacation in Aspen tragedy befalls the Chipmunks.
1. Prologue

**Here is the prologue to something I'm working on, Alvin fans may want to cover their eyes for this one... Sorta inspired by ColonelShaw. Enjoy.**

Alvin found himself wondering how his car had broken down on this back country road. "I always take good care of my car", Alvin said aloud to himself as was walking down the road.

"I should call someone and tell them where I am", Alvin paused for a moment s he thought about it, "No that would be to embarrassing me the car guy asking for help with car trouble, besides there's a gas station a little ways back."

As Alvin walked he heard what he thought was someone in the trees on the side of the road, he shook his head ignoring the sound, "Must be my imagination."

A few minutes later Alvin heard the rustling again, "Okay that wasn't in my head", Alvin turned and headed into the woods to find out what the sound was.

After a few minutes of wondering Alvin could not find the source and decided to turn around and head back to the road, only to realize that he was now lost, "Great", He said aloud.

Alvin took a deep breath and reached for his cell phone, "Well time to swallow my pride and call Dave for some help", Alvin heard something coming at him fast when he turned he saw a figure running at him caring something large.

Alvin turned and ran he glanced back and realized what the figure was holding, it was a ax. Alvin increased his pace.

Alvin was running for what seemed like an hour and he was starting to get tired. _Why is this guy after me?, _Alvin thought to himself as he ran, just then Alvin felt his foot get caught in a tree root,"Fuck!", he yelled out as he fell to the ground.

Alvin's ankle was sprained he could feel it, Alvin started to crawl away, _No this isn't how it ends this can't be,_ Alvin tried to get up and run only to fall back down, he heard the persons footsteps slow down as they got closer.

Alvin turned to face the person his eyes went wide," What but", Alvin tried to scoot away from them only to find his back to a tree, Alvin took a deep breath,"Brittany... I love you... good bye", He spoke knowing he would never get to tell her himself.

The attacker lifted the ax over their head and brought it down swift and hard.

**There is the prologue it had not been proofread yet so if you catch something let me know please. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter one: The lost

**Here is Chapter one I had fun writing it so I hope you have fun reading it **

**Chapter one: The lost.**

Simon began to stir as the morning light pierced the blinds and danced across the room. He sat up and reached for his glasses on the bed side table, he put them on and took a look around the room. Simon got out of bed and walked over to the window, taking in the rustic feel of the room as he did. When he reached the window he opened the blinds and looked out the window.

Simon took a deep breath of the cool mountain air, "Ah I could get used to this", Simon said to himself.

The Chipmunks and Chipettes were on a summer getaway in Aspen Colorado.

Simon's moment of quiet was broken as there was a sudden banging on his room door, Simon quickly made his way to the door and opened it.

Theodore burst in the door nearly hyper ventilating.

"Theodore whats wrong? Sit down and tell me", Simon said to his clearly distraught brother.

"Its Alvin... he never came back to the hotel...", Theodore was still breathing heavily.

Simon stopped to think for moment,"How do you know?", Simon asked trying to piece together where his brother might be.

"I checked his room and when he didn't answer I asked Dave if I could borrow the key to the room to check on him", Theodore said finally starting to calm down.

"Where is Dave now?", Simon asked as he walked over to his suitcase and put on a blue sweeter.

"He's going to go ask the girls if they've seen him", Theodore stood up from the bed and walked over to the door, "I'll wait in the hall so you can get changed", Theodore went out into the hall and closed the door behind him.

Simon finished changing and grabbed his wallet and cell phone and headed into the hall.

"Lets go talk to Brittany and see if she knows any thing", Simon said as he started walking, Theodore following close behind.

After a short walk and going up the elevator the two chipmunks reached the door to Brittany's room and knocked.

They heard the sounds of someone walking on the other side of the door. The foot steps reached the door and the door began to open.

Brittany opened the door. She was dressed in pink pajama pants and an oversized red t-shirt with a big yellow A on it. "Whats up guys?", Brittany asked rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"We were wondering if you have seen Alvin recently?", Simon asked the Chipette.

"No, I can't say I have, is something wrong?", Brittany asked with a concerned expression.

"He wasn't in his room this morning", Simon informed Brittany.

"What?", Brittany exclaimed. "Give me a minute to get dressed and I'll help you look", Brittany quickly closed the door.

Simon and Theodore stood in the hallway waiting for for Brittany to get ready when they heard the other two Chipettes coming out of their rooms.

Eleanor was surprised to see the boys standing outside of Brittany's room, "Hey guys, whats up?", she asked as she approached them.

"Alvin is missing", Simon cut to the chase.

"What?", Eleanor and Jeanette both asked in unison.

Brittany opened her door she was dressed in a pink jacket with pink ski pants to match. "So what are we going to do?", Brittany asked as she adjusted her jacket.

"Well now that where all here lets go find Dave and see if he's found anything out", Simon suggested. The others all nodded in agreement.

The group arrived at the lobby to find Dave talking to the hotel manager, "Thank you", Dave said as he walked away from the front desk.

"Dave, did you found anything out?", Simon asked as they reached Dave.

"Well Alvin never even came back to the hotel last night", Dave had a very concerned look on his face.

"Should we go out looking for him?", Theodore asked.

"No we should call the police and report him missing", Dave said as he pulled out his cell phone and started to dial.

The five Chipmunks exchanged worried looks as Dave described the situation to the police, he described Alvin and his car to them.

"Thank you officer", Dave said then hung up the phone. "Well their going to start a search for him. They said its common for visitors to get lost on the back roads at night, they'll let us know as soon as they find anything", Dave let out a concerned sigh. "Don't worry guys it will be okay we'll find him."

The five Chipmunks all sat around a table on the patio of a restaurant as the sun was starting to go down.

Brittany had been silent for most of the day.

"Come on Britt you have to eat something", Eleanor pleaded with her sister.

Brittany shook her head, "What was he thinking going out that late in and area he didn't know."

Theodore idly played with his food with his fork, "I hope he's alright", Theodore said in a bleak tone.

Eleanor scooted closer to him and put her arm around him. "It will be okay Teddy", she comforted him.

Just then Dave came running onto the patio, "They found Alvin!", Dave called out.

**I hope Alvin is okay... Review if you like.**

**Proof read by _The ghost with the most._**


	3. Chapter two: The found

**This one was fun to write I hope you enjoy it.**

**Chapter 2: The found.**

The group stood outside of a room as a doctor talked to them. "He's alive, but I want you to be ready, he's in bad shape", The doctor stepped away from the door to let them in.

Brittany was the first in the door. Her eyes went wide when she saw him.

Most of his head was covered in bandages.

Brittany ran over to him as he looked up at her. She hugged him tight as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Alvin hugged her back and smiled.

The others smiled at this happy moment.

Simon stopped smiling when he noticed his brothers left arm. "Alvin... your arm", Simon spoke almost a whisper.

Brittany let go of Alvin and took a step back to look at him. She covered her mouth in shock.

Alvin let out a sigh. He held up the stump that was where his left arm used to be. "Ya they got me pretty good but hey I'm alive right?", Alvin smiled weakly.

"Alvin how did this happen?", Simon asked wondering what caused his brother such harm.

"I was attacked in the woods on my way back from that other town."

"Witch town?", Brittany asked.

"The one that is down the mountain a little ways."

"Why were you there?", Simon wondered.

"I don't remember."

"Who attacked you?", Theodore asked.

"I don't know. I thought I got a good look at them but I hit my head at some point after I blacked out. So its a little fuzzy", Alvin rubbed his head.

The door opened and the doctor walked through.

"How are you feeling?", he asked as he walked over to examine Alvin.

"Well all things considered pretty good", Alvin smiled weakly at the doctor.

"You're lucky to be alive", the doctor said as he was checking Alvin's eyes with a light.

"So doc how long am I going to be in here for?"Alvin winced as the doctor checked his stomach to look at his stitches.

Brittany started to cry softly as she realized just how hurt Alvin was.

"Well I would say its going to about six weeks for you to heal enough to go home but it will take you months to heal fully", the doctor nodded to confirm his diagnosis.

"Ah man", Alvin let out a long over dramatic sigh but then immediately regretted it as his stomach was in pain. Alvin grabbed his stomach.

"Whats the matter?", Brittany's voice quivered as she spoke.

"Nothing I just need to be more careful with my theatrics", Alvin let out a small chuckle.

"That's it I'm not leaving your side until you get better", Brittany pulled one of the chairs in the room closer to Alvin's bed.

Alvin smiled at Brittany, "Thank you."

Every one looked at Alvin with shock.

"What? I can be grateful. Don't act like I never say thank you", Alvin put on a pouty face.

The room erupted into laughter.

"I'm glad you're back Alvin", Theodore smiled at his brother.

"Me too Teddy", Alvin smiled.

**Don't get used to the happy stuff it wont be here long.**

**Proof read by: _The ghost with the most._**


	4. Chapter three: Pain

**Here is chapter 3 this one was fun to right. I hope its as fun to read.**

**Chapter three:Pain**

Brittany sat on the right side of Alvin's bed holding his hand as he slept.

It had been three days since Alvin had been found. Brittany had only left his side for emergencies and when her body demanded her to. Brittany thought back over the past few days as Alvin slept.

Theodore had been the one to visit the most over the past few days, he had been there almost as much as Brittany herself. He had been a lot quieter then usual. He spent most of his time with Alvin talking to him and trying to help him cope with the loss of his arm.

Simon spent most of his time talking with the doctors and the police trying to piece together what happened to his brother. He still had no suspects. Simon was getting inpatient waiting for the cops to finish their investigation with the site of the attack so he could start his own investigation. He had checked in with Alvin once a day and had lunch with him.

Jeanette and Eleanor came into check on Brittany and make sure her and Alvin had food. Eleanor would not stand for her sister and best friend to be forced to eat hospital food. Jeanette brought Brittany a clean outfit everyday.

Brittany watched Alvin sleep, she enjoyed him being at peace. Brittany glanced over at the clock, it read 11:30 P.M.

Alvin began to stir. He groaned as he sat up straight. Alvin took a moment to wake up as he looked around the room before setting his eyes on Brittany, "Brittany, you know that you don't have to be here every minute of the day", His voice has a teasing tone as he smiled at her.

Brittany leaned over to Alvin and gave him a short kiss. "So has anything come back to you yet?", She asked in a gentle tone.

Alvin closed his eye and tried to remember the face of his attacker.

**_Flash back_**

Alvin sat with his back propped up against a tree. He realized that his ankle was hurt worse than he thought.

The attacker got closer to Alvin.

Alvin looked at the person as they were on top of him now.

_Why can't I focus on the face? _Alvin thought to himself as he remembered the night of the attack.

The attacker brought their ax high above their head as they prepared to attack.

Alvin rolled his body to his right, as the attacker brought the ax down.

Alvin let out a scream of agony as he felt the blade cleave through most of his left arm.

The attacker lifted the now blood stained weapon and brought it down again but this time missing all together and instead getting the ax lodged into a tree.

Alvin scrambled away using what little time he had to try and hide.

The assailant gave up on getting the ax out of the tree and instead pulled a knife from their pocket and ran after Alvin.

Alvin looked back and saw that his pursuer was running after him. Alvin closed his eyes and pushed the pain out of his mind, and using his good arm, pushed himself up and started running despite the injury in his ankle.

Alvin ran in the direction of what he hoped was the road. He looked behind his back and noticed that there was no one behind him and let out a sigh of relief.

Alvin put his back to a tree and took a moment to breath. _I've got to get to the road and get to the hospital, _He thought to himself as he surveyed the area, looking for any sign of the road.

The pain started to come back as his adrenalin was starting to dissipate. Alvin clenched his teeth and reached over to hold his wounded arm. Alvin's eyes went wide when he felt that his arm was barely hanging on by a small strip of flesh.

Alvin shook his head to clear his thoughts. He started to limp towards where he thought he saw headlights.

After a few minutes of walking Alvin realized he was completely lost. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Alvin put back against another tree _What am I going to do?,_Alvin thought to himself. A small smile pulled at the edges of his mouth as he remembered he had his cellphone with him. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his cellphone and started to dial 911 when he was caught off-guard by a sudden pain in his abdomen.

Alvin looked down and saw a knife slowly being pulled out of his belly.

As soon as the knife was all the way out of him the attacker plunged the blade into him again and again.

As Alvin's vision began to fade to black he saw some lights shine through the dense woods. The assailant ran at the sight of the passing car. Alvin fell to the ground and hit his head on the root of the tree he was leaning against.

****End of flash back****

Alvin opened his eyes, "No I can't focus on the face I remember everything but their face", Alvin let out a sigh as he looked over his wounds focusing on his stump.

Alvin let out a small chuckle, "Good thing I'm right handed."

Brittany held Alvin's hand tight as she began to cry.

Alvin pulled his hand from her grip and ran is softly across her cheek, "Please don't cry Britt, its okay I've always been more of a soccer kinda guy anyway", Alvin smiled at her.

Brittany smiled as she continued to cry, "You always could find a silver lining to any cloud couldn't you?"

"Britt could you turn the light out I want to get some more sleep?", Alvin asked in a sweet tone.

Brittany nodded and walked over to the wall and switched the light off.

Alvin patted his bed, "Want to catch some Zs with me?"

Brittany nodded and hurried back over to the bed and climbed in on the right side and cuddled up to Alvin, he put his arm around her. She rested her head against Alvin's chest and closed her eyes letting herself drift off into a much needed sleep.

Alvin didn't let sleep overcome him. He took this time to think about the past few days. _My family had been so good to me. _Alvin looked down at Brittany's sleeping figure and smiled, _As long as I have her everything is going to be okay. _

Alvin looked down at his stump _How am I alive? I should be dead. _Alvin thought back to how the doctor had explained it to him. It had been something to do with the cold putting his body into a almost hibernation like state which slowed his heart rate down to almost a crawl. _I don't think that I've thanked god yet for being born a chipmunk. _The doctor had also mentioned how it was his fur that had kept warm enough to survive the very cold that saved his life.

_As long as I have my family with me I think I can get used to having only one arm. Some of the best things in life only take one arm hugging,cuddling,eating and of course holding her hand. _Brittany held him tighter as she had some sort of good dream. Alvin smiled to himself at her warm body being pressed tightly up against him. _I think I'm going to be able to cope with this just fine._

Alvin laid his head back and closed his eyes as he wrapped his arm around her tighter.

About an hour passed when Brittany was awoken by Alvin pushing her out of the bed.

"Run Brittany!", Alvin shouted as he held back the attacker.

Brittany got up and made a run for the door when the attacker turned and lunged at her.

"I don't think so!", Alvin lunged off the bed and landed on top of the intruder falling to the floor with a crash.

Brittany stopped and turned back.

"No just go! Ill handle this, Now go!", Alvin struggled to hold the attacker down as he looked at Brittany with pleading eyes.

Alvin dug his elbow deep into the persons back as he did all he could to hold them down.

Brittany ran out the door as tears formed in her eyes. She ran straight for the stair well as she panicked as she looked for someone she trusted.

As Brittany ran down the stairs the lost her footing as she came onto the landing of the third floor causing her to trip and slam into the wall putting her into a daze. Her vision became blurry, her head felt like it was spinning as she tried to get back on her feet. _I have to find someone to help Alvin._

Brittany got to her feet after about three minutes and continued running down the stairs, this time with more caution.

She reached the ground floor of the hospital that was currently on a skeleton crew for the graveyard shift.

She looked for some one but there was no one around, that's when she noticed Dave was siting outside on a bench.

She ran for the door that lead to the Dave.

"Dave!", Brittany screamed as she burst forth from the door.

Dave looked over at Brittany as she ran to him, "Whats the matter?", he asked as he caught the out of the breath chipette.

"It's... Alvin he's...", Brittany desperately tried to catch her breath, "He's being attacked!",Brittany continued to pant as she tried to catch her breath.

Their attention was drawn skyward as they heard glass breaking.

Brittany's eyes went wide as she realized it was Alvin who was falling, "NO!", she shouted as he fell to the ground with a defining thud.

**Alvin! NO how could this happen what kind of sick person would do this... oh ya. Let me know what you think k? Also I know Simon hasn't been in this much yet and I said he was the main character but don't worry he will be in it more soon.**

**Proof read by:_ The ghost with the most._**


	5. Chapter four:When it rains it pours

**Okay almost two months later an update! And this one is a good one well at least I think so and I hope you will as well so let me know.**

**Chapter 4: When it rains it pours.**

Simon was having a hard time catching his breath as he ran. He had been siting in the cafeteria with Jeanette when they both heard Brittany scream. "Go, don't wait for me", Jeanette called from behind Simon as they both ran. Simon nodded at her and picked up the pace. The sight that greeted Simon as he burst through the doors caught him off guard.

Simon's eyes darted across the small patio area as he took in what he was looking at. "No...", Simon whispered. Brittany was hunched over the bloody mess that he could only guess was Alvin. Dave stood in shock behind her just shaking his head in disbelief. "What happened?", Theodore questioned as he came flying out of the doors. Theodore's gaze fell on his now deceased brother, he fell to his knees and began to sob uncontrollably.

Simon shook his head to clear his mind. He realized this was a crime scene and quickly pushed his grief to the back of his mind and surveyed the area. He noted the blood soaked glass that lay around Alvin and looked up to see the broken window. Simon quickly turned and ran into the hospital making his way towards Alvin's room. As he ran he pulled out his phone and dialed 911, "Hello I need to report a murder at the county hospital. My name? Its Simon Seville I'm the brother of the victim", Simon hung up the phone as he reached the elevator.

Simon steeled himself as the doors opened, _What if the atac... murder is still hear? Good then I can end this now. _Simon slowly turned the corner to the hallway to Alvin's room. He reached the door to find that it was open. Simon stood outside the dark room not wanting to chance disturb any evidence that might be laying around.

Simon took in the sight before him. The room was in shambles. There where obvious signs of a fight and a fierce on at that. Simon couldn't help but smirk that his brother had put up one hell of a fight before going down. His smile faded as reality caught up to him. Simon fell to the floor his eyes burning with tears. _Alvin is gone forever. _Simon sobbed silently to himself in the hall.

****A hour later****

The two renaming chipmunks and the Chipettes all sat in the waiting room of the hospital as they were interviewed by the police. Brittany was still in shock, she had not said a word since Alvin's death. Eleanor was holding Theodore who had not stopped crying.

Jeanette was sobbing into Simon's chest. Simon sat quietly thinking back to the room.

There was a lot of blood on the floor but judging from Alvin's body it was most likely his.

Simon laid his head on Jeanette's and closed his eyes.

****The next day****

Dave had called everyone to his room so they could have a talk. Dave took a deep breath,"The police have informed me that they would like us all to stay until they have the results back from Alvin''s...", Dave's words seamed to get caught in his throat. None of them had yet come to terms with the fact that Alvin was gone. Dave took another deep breath," Alvin's autopsy."

Simon sat with an arm around both Jeanette and Brittany comforting them both. Brittany had stayed close to Simon ever since it happened, she felt safe with him. She had even slept in Simon's room with Jeanette and him.

"Why?", Brittany's voice was barely audible as she spoke for the first time in a day. "Why did he have to die?", Brittany sobbed into Simon's chest as he gently rubbed her back.

"Dave do they have any suspects yet?", Simon continued to comfort Brittany as he asked.

"No, and if they do they have not told me", Dave had regained his composure, trying to be strong for the rest of them.

"What are we going to do in the mean time?", Eleanor was taking Alvin's death the best out of the group.

"Honestly I don't know", Dave shook his head.

Theodore's eyes were still red and puffy from crying all night. Theodore sniffed as he spoke,"I... I just want to go home so we can mourn Alvin properly", Theodore had stopped crying but he was still not quiet himself yet.

"I know Theodore but we can't not yet", Dave had bags under his eyes as he had not slept yet. "I'm going to get some sleep and when I wake up I'm going to call around to find a funeral parlor back home."

"How about the rest of us go get lunch?", Simon suggested trying to find something to get all of their minds off of Alvin.

"That sounds like a good plan. Stay close together... just in case", Dave warned. Everyone but Brittany verbally agreed, Brittany just nodded softly.

As the group exited Dave's room and began to walk down the hallway towards the elevator Brittany's mind drifted back to the night before Alvin was first attacked.

****An hour before the attack****

Brittany giggled as Alvin tickled her sides, "Alvin... stop", Brittany continued to laugh partly because she was being tickled and partly because she was having fun. Alvin stopped and pulled his hands out from under the red oversized t-shirt she wearing and gently caressed her cheek before deeply kissing her, "Better?", he asked as he broke the kiss. "Much better", she smiled up at him.

They continued to kiss and explore each others bodies for a short while. Alvin took off his shirt and tossed it across the room and began to undo his belt. "Wait you have protection right?", Brittany didn't want to ruin the mood but at the same time she did not want to end up on the cover of a magazine as the next teen pregnant pop star.

Alvin reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet opening it with a smile on his face. He rummaged around in it for a few seconds and the smile faded. "Aw nuts...", Alvin refasten his belt and put his shirt back on, "Twenty minuets and I'll be back so stay in the mood", Brittany giggled as Alvin rushed out the door pulling his red hoodie over his head as he went out the door muttering angrily to him self about something.

****End of flash back****

The chipmunks and chipettes all sat around a table idly stabbing at their food with their forks.

Eleanor was the first to break the silence, "You know, you never realize how you take something for granted until its gone", Eleanor's vision got blurry as tears flooded her eyes. "It was because of him that I got so good at soccer, having a rival drove me to be the best I could be." Theodore held Eleanor close as she let hit her that he was gone for real.

"He helped us all in some way", Jeanette spoke softly.

"It's thanks to him that I asked you out Jeanette, he mocked me until I got the courage to prove him wrong", Simon held he close as he finished his sentence, "Thank you Alvin, for every thing", Simon looked up, "Good by big bro, gonna miss you." The group all nodded in agreement with Simon, except for Brittany who just shook her head,"No! I'm not ready to say goodbye. I need to be alone", Brittany got up and ran away from the table heading for her room.

****Later that night****

Brittany had spent most of the day sleeping or crying. She awoke and looked at the clock it read 2:39 A.M. Brittany sat up and hugged her knees, "Why did you leave me Alvin?", she began to sob softly for what must have been the hundredth time that night.

Brittany looked around her dark room. She slid her legs off the side if the bead and headed for the bathroom. Brittany had taken only a few steps when she felt someone grab her from behind and put a damp cloth over her mouth. She tried to fight back and scream but he knees went week and her vision faded as she lost consciousness.

****Some time later****

Brittany blinked as she woke up. She was groggy at first but quickly remembered was was going on and tried to scream only to find a ball gag in her mouth which muffled her scream. She looked around the room and found that she was siting in a chair on top of the coffee table in her room. She felt a tightness around her neck, she quickly realized it was noose and panicked she stood up finding that she could only barley keep herself from choking by standing on her toes. She felt the chair being pulled away from the table her eyes went wide as the table under her feet was slowly being pulled away she tried to turn and look at the attacker but as soon as she turned her head they pulled the table the rest of the way leaving her hanging and gasping for breath. She tried to scratch at the rope but soon her vision turned blurry and her head began to hurt. She stopped fighting and simply swayed there gently. _Alvin... I'll see you soon..._

Brittany's eyes rolled up as she gasped for her last breath but got nothing.

…

**Still sadly not proof read by:_The ghost with the most_**


	6. Chapter five: Innocence lost

**And so the story continues. Not much to say about this one just read and enjoy. **

**Chapter Five: Innocence lost.**

Simon awoke with a start. Jeanette had come back into his room screaming, "Simon, it's Brittany she...", Jeanette collapsed to the ground and burred her head in her hands and began to cry. "What?", Simon sat straight up and quickly put on his glasses, "What happened to Brittany?" Jeanette just sat there sobbing. Simon quickly got out of bed, "Stay here!", he said to her while he ran past her into the hallway, not even taking the time to put on shoes.

Simon ran as fast as he could down the hall, He took the stairs not wanting to wait for the elevator. Simon burst out of the stair well and continued to run. He reached the door to Brittany's room witch was slightly ajar. Simon slowly opened the door and gasped at what he saw before him. In the center of the room hanging from the chandelier was Brittany. Simon noticed that the coffee table was by her feet.

Simon slowly walked in and looked around the room, a note on her bed side table caught his eye.

Simon looked at the note and read it being careful not to touch it. It read,"I'm sorry everyone... I can't go on without him... goodbye."

Something about the note didn't site right with Simon but he didn't have time to think about it now he had to call the cops.

****30 minutes later****

The remaining four chipmunks had gathered in Simon's room after being questioned, right now it was Dave's turn.

Jeanette had her face burred in Simon's chest, he was gently rubbing her back trying to calm her down. Eleanor had not said a word or showed any emotion at all. She simply sat next to Theodore, staring blankly as if she was looking into another plain of existence.

Simon and Theodore exchanged looks of concern.

Finally Eleanor broke her silence, "I just can't believe that Brittany would kill herself, its just not like her to give up."

"I agree", Simon added. "Something about that note just didn't seem like she wrote it."

"Do you think someone killed her?", Theodore asked the only question that came to mind.

"I don't know...", Simon was looked deep in thought.

"And if so are they going to come after all of us?", Theodore's face had a mark of panic on it.

"Let's not jump to conclusions", Simon spoke in a calm voice trying to keep the growing feeling of panic from taking hold of the room.

"Conclusions?", Eleanor shouted, "My sister and your brother are dead!", Eleanor broke down and began to cry. Theodore put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into a hug.

"We need to wait and see if the police can figure out if it was suicide or not...", the words tasted sour on his tongue.

There was a knock on the door,"It's Dave let me in."

Theodore released Eleanor and got up to let Dave in.

Theodore opened the door and Dave walked in closing the door behind him.

"So what did they have to say?", Simon asked as Theodore and Dave walked across the room.

"Well right now they think that is was suicide...", Theodore sat on the bed next to Eleanor and held her close while Dave talked. "I tried telling them that she would never do that", Dave's face looked older due to the stress.

"We all did", Simon was having a hard time not screaming at the top of his lungs.

"I have to go and call Miss Miller...", Dave's voice was heavy with grief.

****3 hours later****

Dave closed his cellphone, "Well that was the police. They just finished the first examination of Brittany's body. They wanted to call me to tell us some news...", Dave took a deep but shaky breath, "They suspect foul play in Brittany's death. There were traces of chloroform on and around her mouth." They want us to be careful, they think that there may be someone after us...", Dave slumped into the chair in the corner of Simon's room.

"Who would want to hurt us?", Theodore asked the question not truly expecting an answer.

"I don't know but you guys stay together in at least a group of two or more", Dave said as he stood up with a fierce look in his eyes as if a fire had been lit inside of him.

"What about you Dave?", Theodore asked.

"I'm going down to the police station to make sure that they are doing everything they can to catch the monster who killed my kids!", Dave stormed out of the room.

****Later that night****

The group had spent most of the day in Simon's room leaving only to get food.

"I wonder when Dave's coming back", Theodore asked aloud.

"I don't think he will until he has some answers", Eleanor had begun to cope, at least to the point that she could hold a conversation. Simon nodded in agreement.

"Teddy, I'm getting tired. Do you mind if we go to bed? ", Eleanor's eyes were heavy with pain and stress. Theodore nodded and got up from the bed holding out his hand to her. She smiled weakly at him and took his hand, "Night guys." The pair made their way out of the room heading to Theodore's room that was just down the hall.

Jeanette had fallen asleep with her head on Simon's chest. He looked down at her and frowned, _Why is this happening? What did we do? And more importantly to who? _Simon carefully moved on the bed to that his back was up against the back board, gently moving Jeanette with him. Simon sat like this for a short while trying to wrap his mind around the situation.

Jeanette began to stir and looked up at Simon,"Thank you...", her voice was barely audible. Simon let his train of thought go and looked down into her green eyes, "What for?" "For being here with me, I feel safe with you", Jeannette snuggled up closer to Simon. "I won't let anyone hurt you, I promise", Simon held her close. "Now lets get some sleep", Simon took off Jeanette's glasses along with his own and placed them on the bedside table.

Simon turned off the lamp and closed his eyes letting sleep take him.

****Simon's Dream****

Simon awoke to find himself in his bed back home in L.A, "Whats going on?", he spoke aloud.

"Boys! Breakfast!", Dave called up with a cheery tone.

"Five more minutes!", Simon's eyes went wide with shock at the voice that had just called out, _Alvin? But how?_

Simon jumped out of his bed and ran down the hall stopping out side the door with the big yellow A on it. Simon knocked quietly. "Not yet!", Alvin's voice came from the other side and Simon's breath caught. "Its Simon, can I come in?", Simon was sure that he would open the door and find the room empty.

"Ya...", the older chipmunks groggy voice answered.

Simon slowly opened the door and gasped lightly when he saw his brother in the flesh siting on the edge of his bed rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Simon couldn't contain himself, he ran over and hugged his brother tighter then he ever thought possible.

"What the?", Alvin's voice was mix of annoyed and surprised, "Whats this all about?"

"I missed you...", Simon broke his grasp on Alvin and sat next to him on his bed.

"Missed me where have I been?", Alvin tilted his head in confusion.

"I had a nightmare that you got killed... You and Brittany", Simon thought his words sounded silly but he didn't care he was to revealed that Alvin was here next to him.

"Wow that's a messed up dream... A world with out me? Nope can't happen.", Alvin smiled at Simon. "You guys would be lost without me", Alvin playfully ruffled the fur on top of Simon's head. This normally would have annoyed Simon but right now he was too happy to care, "Your right we would be..."

"Well now that we have that matter all cleared up and I'm not dead can you let me get dressed?" Simon nodded and headed for the door breathing a sigh of relief.

"Simon...", Alvin called to him as he reached the door. Simon turned, "Yes?" "Simon...", Alvin's voice sounded off. "What Alvin?" "Simon... Wake up", Alvin's voice was no longer his own but a mix of his and Jeanette's. "Whats going on?", Simon was getting very confused. "Simon please wake up...", All trace of Alvin's voice was gone and only Jeanette's remained. "No!", Simon shouted.

****End of Simon's dream****

Tears filled Simon's eyes as he came back to reality. "Whats wrong?", Jeanette's voice was full of concern. Simon rubbed his eyes, "Its nothing I must have gotten something in them while I was sleeping", Simon lied, not wanting to worry Jeanette.

"Okay...", Jeanette's voice said that she didn't believe him but that she wasn't going to press the matter. "I'm sorry to wake you but I was hoping we could go get some breakfast", Jeanette felt embarrassed for waking Simon but Dave had told them to stay together.

"Sounds good", Simon smiled at Jeanette, "Should we stop and get Theodore and Eleanor?"

"That would be nice", Jeanette surprised Simon with a small kiss on the cheek before quickly heading into the bathroom to take a shower.

****Twenty minutes later****

Simon pulled his blue T-shirt over his head after just getting out of the shower, "Are you ready?", Simon called from the bathroom.

"Yes", Jeanette responded.

Simon came out into the bedroom and sat on the bed so he could put on his shoes. Simon stood and put his hand out for Jeanette to hold as the left the room. It was a short walk down the hall to Theodore's room.

Simon knocked on the door and waited for a response. After a moment of silence Simon knocked again, this time the sifting of fabric could be heard on the other side of the door followed by the sound of someone walking across the room.

Eleanor opened the door,"Hey guys whats up?", Eleanor was still groggy.

"We were wondering if you and Theodore would like to join us for breakfast", Simon asked.

It took the still half asleep chipette a few seconds to process the question, "Ya, come in."

Eleanor closed the door behind them.

Simon looked around the room his eyes fell on the empty bed, "Where is Theodore?"

Eleanor looked around the room just noticing that he was not in bed, she noticed the light was on in the bathroom, "I think hes in the bathroom. " She walked over to the bathroom door and knocked, "Teddy?" No answer. Eleanor knocked again and noticed that the door was not latched completely, "Theodore I'm coming in", Eleanor announced.

Eleanor slowly opened the door, she gasped and Simon and Jeanette ran over to the door.

Simon took in what he saw before him. There was blood on the floor and not just that but two fur covered fingers. The blood smeared a trail out of the window. Simon looked out of the first story window hoping for some sign of his brother but found nothing but trace amounts of blood on the ground outside.

Simon fell to his knees and punched the tile floor as hard as he could, he felt his right index finger break but he didn't care, "Damn it!"

**Remember reviews are what makes the world go round not money.**


	7. Chapter six: Revelation

**Here is Chapter six! And its a good one, at least I think so. Read it! Hurry!**

**Chapter Six: Revelation.**

Simon winced as Jeanette braced his broken finger. The three chipmunks sat in the hall outside of Theodore and Eleanor's room while the police examined the crime scene.

"I don't understand how this could have happened!", Eleanor shouted. "He was sleeping next to me... How did I let this happen?"

"It wasn't your fault Ellie", Jeanette tried to comfort her sister while she finished taping Simon's right index and middle fingers together.

"He's still alive", Simon's whole right hand was aching and he could feel bruises forming all along his knuckles.

"I know...", Eleanor almost whispered her words.

Dave came running down the hall he stopped and knelt next to the three chipmunks, "What happened?"

"We don't know yet", Simon let out an aggravated sigh, he hated not knowing if his brother was alive or dead. He was more angry that some one was hurting his family and he didn't know what to do. "He was right next to me when I fell asleep", Eleanor hugged herself, "He was holding me...", Eleanor broke down and began to sob. Jeanette moved to her sisters side and held her close, "What are we going to do?", Jeanette looked over at Simon for guidance.

"Well for starters the three of us are not leaving each others sight. Second we need to try and figure out who is doing this", Simon's thoughts drifted to Klaus and Claudia, _No they are still in jail...Who then? Who would have a grudge against us?_

"I'm going to go see what I can learn from the police", Dave went into the room closing the door behind him.

Simon continued to rack his mind looking for an answer _What about the security cameras? _Simon stood up,"Wait here", Simon went into the room and saw that Dave was asking one of the police officers if they had found any evidence about who the perpetrator was.

"I'm sorry sir I can't release any information at this time", the female officer told Dave before turning back around and continuing to investigate.

"Can I ask a question?", Simon hoping that they wouldn't just send him away.

A male officer who looked like was not busy walked over to Simon,"What can I help you with son?"

"Have you guys checked the security footage from the hospital and hotel?", Simon almost felt like this was a silly question.

"Well yes we did it was one of the first things we did. Sadly both of the security systems were compromised with an elctro-magnet, it wiped the hard drives clean and ruined them...", the man let out a sigh as if this case was beginning to get to him.

"Now I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask you both to leave, this is a crime scene", the man gestated to the door.

"Let me know if you find any thing out!", Dave said as he and Simon left the room.

Eleanor had calmed down but Jeanette was still holding her tight.

_Okay who ever we're dealing with has at least some knowledge of how technology works... Damn it, who is killing us! _Simon clenched his fists in anger but quickly regretted when his right hand flared with pain.

"Let's get something to eat", Dave suggested. The group nodded in agreement.

****An hour later****

"Dave what are we going to do?", Simon idly played with his food while he talked.

"I don't know, Simon...", Dave's eyes had dark circles under them from stress and tiredness.

Simon looked over to the girls who had not touched their food. His mind drifted back to when this whole plan to come to aspen was started.

****Two months ago****

"I say Hawaii!", Brittany's voice rang out. "A summer vacation on the beach? How original...", Alvin rolled his eyes. "Do you have a better idea?", Brittany was clearly irritated that Alvin did not back her up. "Well not yet, just give me a minute", Alvin put his hand on his chin and stared off thoughtfully.

"I might...", Theodore quietly chimed in, even though he had grown less shy as he aged Theodore was still very timid.

Brittany turned to him,"Let's hear it then", Brittany's annoyance with Alvin made her snap as Theodore.

"Well you want to go somewhere luxurious, and you Alvin want to go somewhere that has a lot of activitys right?", Theodore's voice had gotten more confidence in it.

Both Alvin and Brittany nodded.

"Well what about Aspen? It snows year round so we could ski and snowboard, plus they have some world famous spas up there."

Brittany's face softened, "World famous?"

Alvin smiled," Snowboarding does sound like fun."

"What do you guys think?", Theodore turned to Simon, Jeanette and Eleanor who were just happy that Alvin and Brittany had stopped arguing.

"Sound like fun to me", Jeanette spoke up first.

"I've always wanted to take a quiet mountain retreat", Simon nodded to himself as he was now lost in thought about how he would spend his time.

"That snowboarding sounds like fun to me!", Eleanor's eyes glowed with excitement.

"Sounds good to me. Should I call and make the reservations?", Dave who had been sitting quietly, regretting his decision to let the kids pick the vacation destination.

All six nodded in agreement, a rare sight.

"Then it's settled ill start making the arrangements tonight", Dave smiled, happy that the arguing was over.

****The present****

The group off four sat around the table, non of them having any apatite at all.

The male police officer from earlier walked up to the table with a somber look on his face. He took a breath and let it out slowly, "David Seville?"

Dave looked up at the man, "Yes?"

"You're under arrest", the police officer placed a hand on Dave's shoulder, "Please don't resist."

Dave stood and looked at Simon. The officer put Dave's hands behind his back and hand cuffed him while reading him his rights.

"I'm Innocent!", Dave pleaded.

Jeanette and Eleanor both had looks of pure shock on their faces.

"I know you are!", Simon called as Dave was escorted away.

Simon slumped into his chair and slammed his left fist down on the table startling Jeanette and Eleanor.

****Back at the hotel a few hours later****

"With Dave locked up their going to stop looking for the real killer!", Simon yelled.

"What can we do?", Jeanette asked, her voice was shaky.

"Nothing... If they have evidence against Dave then we cant do anything", Eleanor's voice was almost monotone.

"No that not true... We can find the killer!", Simon's mind was racing with plans to catch the killer.

"How?", Jeanette couldn't help but feel hopeless.

"I don't know... not yet", Simon rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "You guys get some sleep, I'll stay up and starting making a plan of attack.

The girls got under the covers and quickly drifted off.

Simon went to his bag that sat next to the bed and pulled out a note pad and a pen. He walked across the room and sat the table and began to write down ideas.

After about an hour Simon turned off the main light and turned on the the one over the table, not wanting to bother the girls.

Simon wrote down many ideas trying to piece together the clues that he had, but as the clock drifted closer to midnight his eyes began to grow heavy.

Simon looked over at the clock it read 11:52 PM. Simon closed his eyes for what felt like only a second but when he looked at the clock it read 12:32 AM.

"I need to get some sleep", Simon went over to the bed and was about to get in on the side that Jeanette was on when her heard something come from the closet.

Simon immediately turned. He slowly walked over to the closet and placed his hand on the knob to open it.

Simon quietly pulled the door open and looked inside.

Simon saw that one of his coats had fallen off the hanger, _So that was the noise. _Simon let out a sigh of relief.

Simon felt someone wrap their arms around him and place a damp cloth over his mouth and a sweet smell filled his nose, _Chloroform? No!_, Simon's thoughts faded to black.

****Two hours later****

Simon's eyes slowly opened. He looked around to find that he was still in his hotel room. _What?_ Simon stood up and looked around the room, his gaze stopped on the bed were a grizzly sight waited for him.

Eleanor lay on the bed with her hands and feet tied to the bed posts. Her shirt had been removed but her bra was still on her.

There was a large gash across her belly and most of her intestines had been pulled out.

Simon felt his stomach turn in circles.

Clenched in Eleanor's right hand was a note. Simon hesitantly and carefully removed it.

It read: Hello Simon. I feel its only fair to warn you that the prints on the knife in her chest are yours. Now the only way for you to clear your name is to find me and turn me in. Now since I like to play fair I'll tell you where Jeanette, Theodore and I are. I don't think I need to tell you that if you bring the police with you they will both be dead before you even get inside the building.

Simon read the address on the note and took one last look at Eleanor's face, it was frozen in a look of agony. A tear formed in Simon's eye as he imagined what she must have felt, "I'm sorry Eleanor... "

Simon went over to the closet and grabbed one of his jackets taking note that one was missing.

Simon rushed out the door.

****Ten minutes later****

Simon was glad for the fact that he still had the keys to the rental car as he drove around looking for the address he was given.

This area of town was on the out skirts and mostly rundown deserted houses.

Simon found the place and looked it over. It was and old one story house with most of the windows broken out.

Simon stopped the car and got out. He walked over to the house stopping at the front door taking a deep breath to steal his nerves.

Simon placed his hand on the door knob and opened the door.

As Simon walked in he was glad he had on his jacket because the temperature inside was no warmer then outside.

The living room was to Simon's left and it was there he was Jeanette and Theodore tied up and gaged at the far end of the room.

Simon rushed over and untied Theodore who was awake.

"Theo are you okay?", Simon asked as he help his brother to his feet and turned to untie Jeanette.

"I am, now that you're here."

Simon was having trouble with Jeanette's bindings they were tied a lot tighter then Theodore's.

"Simon!", Theodore was pointing across the room when Simon looked up at him. Simon stood and turned to face what Theodore was pointing at.

"What is it Theodore?", Simon didn't see anything. Simon felt a sharp pain in the back of his leg as something hit him. He fell to the ground.

Theodore grabbed him by his collier and pulled him up so that he was eye to eye with him.

"Theodore?", Simon was confused as to what was happening.

"Yes?", Theodore asked as if he didn't fell that he behavior was out of place.

Theodore pulled back his left hand while still holding Simon up with his three fingered right one. He balled it up into a fist and swiftly punched Simon in the face making contact with his left eye.

Simon fell back to the ground and covered his eye with his hand, he could feel blood running down his face and that the left side of his glasses were broken. His eye stung from the glass that was now embedded in it. Simon looked up at Theodore, "Why Theodore?"

**Oh my... What's going on?**

**The next chapter is called A killer view. I let you guess what that means.**


	8. Chapter seven: A killer view

**Chapter Seven: A killer View **

Theodore was extra careful driving without his head lights on. He kept his eye on the car that was ahead of him, keeping far back enough that the driver would not notice him with his head lights off. Theodore waited patiently for the car to run out of gas.

Earlier while Alvin had been up in Brittany's room Theodore had taken the opportunity to sneak down to his car and siphon out some of the gas and to disable the gas warning light.

The engine of the car in front of him died down and the car began to coast. Theodore pulled over and cut his own engine. He reached into the back seat and grabbed an ax. Theodore got out of his car and ran off into the wood were he moved quietly until he was looking at Alvin trying to figure out what was wrong with his car.

Alvin finally gave up and started heading back on the road towards Theodore's car. Theodore followed along in the woods keeping Alvin in his sight at all times. Theodore stepped on a twig which made Alvin turn and look into the woods. Theodore crouched down and waited. He heard Alvin's foot steps coming over this way and headed deeper into the woods.

He watched as Alvin got himself lost in the woods and smiled to himself, _Well this wasn't part of the plan but it will do_.

Alvin pulled out his cellphone and began to dial, _Oh no you don't!_, Theodore began to run at Alvin. Alvin took off running, Theodore smiled to himself.

Theodore paced himself knowing that in a sprinting contest Alvin would win, He stayed close enough that Alvin saw him but not enough to make Alvin run at full speed.

After a few minutes Theodore's patience payed off as Alvin caught his foot in a tree root. Theodore slowly walked over to Alvin who was staring up at him wide eyed, "What, but?", that was all Alvin said as he pressed his back against a tree. Theodore lifted the ax above his head, "Brittany...I love you... goodbye."

Theodore brought the ax down without hesitation but Alvin rolled to his right causing the ax to only collide with his left arm. Alvin screamed out in pain and Theodore smiled lifting the ax again. He brought it down, but this time missed and got it jammed in the tree, _Damn it!. _Theodore tried to pull the ax out put gave up when he saw that Alvin was getting away.

Theodore pulled a knife out of his pocket and began to give chase. Alvin managed to climb to his feet and start running again, Theodore gave chase but stopped and slipped into the tree line where Alvin could not see him hoping to be able to sneak up on him. After a few minutes Alvin began to show signs of fatigue. Alvin stopped and put his back to a tree and began to look over his wounds, assuming that he was safe, _Fool..._

Theodore crept up behind the tree Alvin was leaning against and readied his weapon. Alvin had his cell phone out when Theodore struck first, stabbing him in the gut. Theodore pulled the knife out and plunged it back in about five or six times. Alvin slumped to the ground and Theodore prepared to finish him off but was startled by a pair of head lights coming through the tree line, Theodore ducked down and looked at Alvin who was now unconscious. Theodore decided it was better for him to run off and leave Alvin for dead then to be caught red handed. Theodore made his way back to his car and drove back to the hotel managing to slip into his room with out anyone noticing any odd behavior.

****The night of Alvin's death****

The night before Theodore had snuck into the security office and placed the elctro-magnet. Theodore stood outside of Alvin's room waiting for it to become quiet. Theodore put his ear to the door and smiled hearing that the talking had ended. Theodore slowly opened the door and slipped in and crept over to the sleeping figures.

Theodore pulled the knife from his pocket and raised it above his head. Alvin pushed Brittany out of the bed with him and caught Theodore's hand as he brought down the knife, "Run Brittany!", Alvin yelled.

Brittany tried to run past Theodore but he lunged at her only to be tackled by Alvin, "I don't think so!", Alvin said as the fell to the ground. Brittany turned to help and Theodore wondered if she had seen his face, "No just go! I'll handle this, now go!", Alvin yelled to Brittany who turned and ran.

Theodore rolled to knock Alvin off of him and rose to his feet. Alvin got up from the floor with a grunt. "Why Theodore? Why are you doing this?", Alvin asked as he and Theodore circled each other. "I'd love to tell you Alvin but it's not going to take Brittany long to get help so I have to deal with you quick", Theodore lunged at Alvin who jumped back to doge to attack. Theodore caught his balance and lunged again this time catching Alvin by the shoulders. Alvin began to punch at Theodore's mid section, Theodore winced, even wounded Alvin was strong. Theodore returned the favor aiming for the area he had stabbed a few nights ago. Alvin fell to one knee as his stitches were torn open by the assault.

Theodore looked around the room for his knife, he saw it next to the bed and ran for it. Alvin managed to stand and went after Theodore, he got the the knife just as Theodore was leaning over to pick it up and stomped on Theodore's hand causing him to drop the knife. Alvin grabbed the I.V stand from next to his bed and swung it at Theodore, making contact with his side. Alvin tried to swing again but his stomach was screaming out in pain which made him pause just long enough for Theodore to take it from him and use it to knock him over his bed and land next to the window.

Alvin tried to push himself up but he had lost a lot of blood and was starting to feel weak. Theodore walked over to Alvin and lifted him from the floor holding him so that the two were eye to eye. Alvin swung his fist at Theodore's head which caused him to stumble back to avoid the strike. That was all Alvin had, his energy was gone.

"Now Alvin its time to say goodbye", Theodore used all of his strength to lift Alvin over his head. "Goodbye brother!", Theodore threw Alvin at the window which shattered on impact. Theodore watched as Alvin fell to his death seeing that Brittany had already reached Dave. Theodore made his way down to the ground floor as fast as he could hoping Brittany had not seen his face. While Theodore was running down the stairs he noticed that there was still fresh blood on his fist. He quickly rubbed it on his chest fur under his shirt and continued to run for the door arriving just after Simon had. When Theodore burst out of the door he took a moment to take in his handy work before acting the part of the mourning little brother by falling to his knees and sobbing.

****The night of Brittany's death****

Theodore laid back on his bed idly playing with the spare key to Brittany's room that he had taken from Dave's room while he wasn't paying attention. He glanced over at the clock seeing that it read 2:20 AM, _Time to go..._ Theodore got off the bed and went over to his suitcase and opened it. He rummaged around until he found the small brown bottle that he was looking for. He read the label and smiled. He also grabbed a length of rope from his bag and shoved it down the side of his pants to keep it hidden. He rummaged through the bag again looking for his last tool. Theodore found it and pulled it free from his bag, he held up the ball gag and smiled.

The trip to Brittany's room was short. Theodore paused out side of the door and listened for any hint of movement and slowly unlocked the door when he heard he was in the clear. Theodore looked up at the security camera looking down the hallway, happily remembering how easy it was to sneak by the sleeping guard and sabotage the hard drives that the footage was stored on.

Knowing he was in the clear completely Theodore snuck inside the room. He glanced over the room and and saw the sleeping form of his target. Theodore walked over to her bed and watched her sleep for a few moments. She began to stir and Theodore dropped to the ground quickly and slid under the bed. He heard her move around on the bed then stay still again, "Why did you leave me Alvin?", Theodore heard he begin to cry.

Theodore heard her move again and saw her legs come off the side of the bed. He reached for the small brown bottle and a handkerchief that he had in his pocket, he dampened the cloth and slid out from under the bed as Brittany walked across the room. Theodore snuck up behind her quickly putting the cloth over her mouth causing her to fall unconscious.

Theodore let her gently fall to the ground and went to work, first placing the ball gag in her mouth. Next he pulled the coffee table over so that it was next to her bed. Theodore pulled the rope from his pants and began to tie one end in a noose. Theodore held up the rope and smiled at his handy work. Theodore climbed onto the table and tied the other end of the rope onto the chandelier the hung from the ceiling. Theodore looked at his watch, he had about five more minutes until Brittany would wake up.

Theodore went over to the desk that was in the room and pulled the chair out. He carried the chair over to the table and placed it under the noose. Next he lifted Brittany's unconscious form from the ground and carefully placed her in the chair, placing the noose around her neck and making sure she would not fall off the chair.

Theodore sat on the bed so that he was out of her line of sight and waited. Brittany began to awake. She tried to scream but the gag in her mouth took care of that. She stood up from the chair and Theodore quickly took it away leaving her having to stand on her toes to not choke, Theodore smiled at how perfect the length of the rope was not short enough to give a quick and painless death by breaking her neck but not long enough that she could find something to stand on. He slowly began to pull the table out from underneath her. She started to turn and try to get a look at him but he pulled the table the rest of the way out from underneath her and watched her struggle for air. Theodore frowned when she stopped fighting and just swung there, _How disappointing..._, he thought to himself as the last bits of life left Brittany's body.

Theodore waited a few minutes to be sure before placing the chair back at the desk and taking the ball gag out of Brittany's mouth. Theodore went back over to the desk and opened the drawer finding some paper and a pen. He pulled out a piece and scribbled out a suicide note. He knew it wouldn't fool the others but it would still get out to the media and would leave a mark on the thing that Brittany held second most dear in her life, her reputation.

Theodore left the note on the bed side table and left the room, leaving the door open just enough that some one would be able to get in without the key. He returned to his room and put his tools back in his bag and laid down on his bed. Theodore closed his eyes. Sleep found Theodore without much trouble.

****Theodore's disappearance****

Theodore lay on the bed with Eleanor in his arms, waiting for her to fall asleep. He gently rubbed her back and stroked her hair. After about fifteen minutes Eleanor finally fell asleep and Theodore sprung into action. He wasted no time going to his luggage and pulling out a smaller bag which he placed all of his tools in. Theodore went over to the bathroom door stopping for only a moment to look at Eleanor's sleeping form.

Theodore stood in front of the mirror and opened his bag. He pulled out two things first was a small piece of wood that was bound in leather, he placed it in his mouth and bit down on it. Second he pulled out a small pair gardening sheers. Theodore took a deep breath and placed the sheers on his right pinky and index fingers. Theodore looked at himself in the mirror and began to breath heavily.

With one swift motion Theodore squeezed the handle. Theodore grunted in pain and fell to one knee from the pain as his fingers fell to the floor. Blood spurted out of the newly formed stumps on Theodore's hand. He quickly rapped his hand in gauze from his bag. Blood still dripped from his hand as he hopped out the window and ran into the night, making his getaway.

****Night of the confrontation****

Theodore watched quietly from the window, waiting for Simon to fall asleep so he could make his move. Simon's head fell and hung there as he slept. Theodore snuck into the room though the window and closed it quietly he snuck over to the bed and pulled a syringe that was filled with one dose of a sedative. He pressed the needle into Jeanette's arm and pressed down on the plunger.

Theodore walked over to the side of the bed where Eleanor was and watched her sleep. He saw the dried tears on her face a smiled to himself. Theodore walked over to the table where Simon slept and picked up the note pad that Simon had been scribbling on and laughed quietly to himself, _Not even close..._ Theodore silently mocked Simon's ideas. _Klaus? A crazed fan? Getting desperate are we Simon? You should have looked closer to home... _Theodore pulled a knife from his bag and held it to Simon's neck as he slept, _I could do it right now... But that would be no fun. _

Theodore carefully placed the note pad back where it had been. He walked back over to the bed and looked at Eleanor again. Theodore pulled the knife out again and looked at her with a look that almost looked like lust. Simon began to stir which caused Theodore to turn and look at him. Simon slowly lifter his head and began to shake his head. Theodore dropped to the floor and got under the bed, _What is this the third time I've been under a bed in a week? _Theodore looked at his watch, _What? I've been in the room for forty minutes? Well you know what they say 'Time fly when your having fun..." _

Simon walked over to the side of the bed opposite of Theodore. Theodore scooted over to that side to get a better look at what he was doing. Simon looked like he was about to get into bed but stopped when he heard something. Theodore saw his chance and grabbed the small brown bottle from his bag and dampened a cloth and quickly got out from under the bed. Theodore snuck up behind Simon and put the cloth over his mouth causing him to fall asleep. Theodore reached into his bag and pulled out the syringe again and filled it with half a dose of the sedative, he pressed the needle into Simon's arm, _That should keep out of the way_.

Now Theodore went over to the bed and gently lifted Jeanette from the bed and carefully laid her down on the floor. Now he went to the bed again and pulled out four lengths of rope. He fastened them to the bed posts careful not to disturb Eleanor. Next he placed the other ends around Eleanor's wrists and ankles, loosely at first then carefully tightened them. Theodore pulled out the ball gag, _I love this thing, _he thought to himself as he gently placed it in Eleanor's mouth. When he fastened it behind her head it caused her to awake. He eyes went wide and she went to struggle only to cause the ropes to tighten around her limbs.

When her eyes adjusted to the darkness she saw Theodore standing over her. "Ieadore?", was all she could get out through the gag, "Elp ie." Theodore shook his head, "I'm sorry Ellie I can't do that." Eleanor tried to scream but it was muffled and didn't leave the room, "Imon! Eanett!", she called out hopping someone could help her. "They won't be able to help you, its just you and me", Theodore pulled the knife from the bag again and wiped the handle with a rag and placed it on the table. Next he pulled out a pair of gloves and pulled them on wincing as he put the right one on. Theodore picked the knife back up and walked over to Simon. He lifted his hand and placed it around the knife making sure that his prints were on it.

Theodore walked over to the bed and held the knife at Eleanor's side, she began to sob. He carefully used the knife to cut up the side of her top, making sure not to cut her. Once he was finished he pulled her top off and tossed it aside, leaving her only in her bra. Theodore gently brushed against her exposed skin with the knife, still not cutting her. Eleanor tried to pull away. Theodore placed the knife on the right side of he belly, "I would say this is going to hurt me more then its going to hurt you, but this is going to hurt a lot." Theodore slowly dragged the blade across her stomach leaving a small shallow cut along her belly. Eleanor screamed out only to have it muffled again. Theodore placed the knife at the start of the wound again and pulled it across her again following the same path only this time adding a little more pressure, cutting her just a little deeper. Eleanor sobbed as he continued this until she was bleeding profusely. Theodore paused and held the knife up watching her blood drip from the point, he smiled to himself as the droplets formed and fell to the ground, he held the blade where Eleanor could see it, "Look the way your blood drips from the tip, it almost looks like little gumdrops. Beautiful little gumdrops."

Eleanor said something but it was to muffled from Theodore to understand what she was saying, he assumed she was begging for her life. "I'll tell you what I won't stop but I will make the pain stop if you want", Theodore stared at her waiting for her to answer. Eleanor sobbed and nodded. "As you wish.", Theodore put the knife at her right side again and plunged it in deep and dragged it across her belly slicing her open, he then pulled it out and plunged it deep into her chest stabbing her in the heart. Theodore left the knife sticking out of her chest and removed the gag from her mouth and placed it back into his bag. Theodore rolled up his sleeves and reached into the gash on Eleanor's stomach and began pulling her insides out. After he was done Theodore went to the bathroom and washed off his gloves and arms.

Theodore walked back out into the room and put his gloves into the bag and walked over to the table taking a piece of paper from Simon's note pad and wrote out a note for Simon. He went over to Eleanor's body and put the note in her hand. Next he walked over to Jeanette and crouched down next to her., "Well you can't go out like this you'll catch a cold." Theodore went over to the closet, stepping over Simon as he did, and opened it pulling out a heavy coat for Jeanette. Theodore put the coat on Jeanette and hefted her over his shoulder and slipped out the window. He made his way across town taking back alleys to avoid any unwanted attention. It was a long walk with Jeanette on his back and he was sure Simon was awake by now, but it didn't matter because they had reached their destination. Theodore went inside and gently laid Jeanette next to the long empty fire place and tied her hands behind her back. Theodore grabbed the rope he had prepared earlier and placed it around his arms and pulled it tight to make it look real and laid down next to Jeanette. Theodore smiled to himself when he heard the car pull up out front.

**One more to go and it will be up before Thanksgiving! **

**Review!**


	9. Chapter eight: Cause and effect

**Chapter eight: Cause and effect.**

"Why?", Theodore took a moment to think. "You always did like to know why didn't you Simon." Simon climbed to his feet and stared into his brothers eyes. Theodore took a deep breath," Let me start at the beginning... You and Alvin always protected me from bullies who made fun of me because of my weight... but" Theodore began to pace as he told his story. "Alvin, Brittany and even you mocked me... And not just about being overweight but for being naïve. Now which do you think hurt worse? Some idiots spewing trash about me? Or my own family and friends?"

"What are you talking about? We never made fun of you!", Simon shouted he was over run with emotions ranging from anger to deep sorrow. "Never? What about the time we all got in trouble for breaking the statue? You all mocked me saying that the only reason I would be in the gym was if they replaced the wrestling mats with place mats!", Theodore was shouting as well.

"That's it? That was enough for you to kill your own brother? And your girlfriend?", Anger now took hold of Simon.

"Of course not that could never be enough to hurt my family. My reason for killing Alvin was simple he would defend me and yet turn and do the very same thing that he was protecting me from... He never got that what he was doing would hurt me. And Brittany always made underhanded comments about me when she thought I wasn't listing! And when I tried to talk to her about it nicely she would blow me off and tell me that I was hearing things.", Theodore clenched his fists.

Simon glanced at Jeanette's unconscious form behind Theodore trying to figure out a way to get to her. "What about Eleanor? What did she do to deserve that. You didn't just kill her you mutilated her!"

"She was in love with Alvin. She never admitted it but I could see it in the way she acted around him... She always assumed I was too naïve to notice but that's not what hurt me the most, it was that all I wanted was for her to be happy whether it was with me or someone else...But she denied it, even when I told her that I wasn't mad about it and that I supported her. Seeing her unhappy like that it, made me mad at her for not pursuing happiness but rather settling for me. Do you know what that's like to have some one lie to your face for years? To throw your kindness back in your face?"

Simon decided to make a run at Jeanette but as he started to move Theodore pulled a knife from his pocket and pointed it at her, "Stop! I don't want to hurt her but I will if you make me.", Simon froze were he stood.

"And me? What did I do to you?", Simon was trying to keep Theodore talking hoping to find a way to end this without bloodshed.

"You Simon? That's why, because you don't get it, you don't get any of it! You sat there with your head in a book watching what was happening but never doing anything about it. And if I came to you for help you would give me the same old advice over and over! "Talk to him about it Theodore he will listen." But he never did... And you never talked to him about it like I asked you to. He would have listened to you...", a tear fell down Theodore cheek. "You could have stopped it at any time Simon! But no you just sat there and ignored it leaving me to my own ends! This is your fault that this happened, If you had just listened to me and helped me deal with them then I wouldn't have had to kill them. You were the smart one Simon, you had the answers! But you wouldn't share them. You're as guilty as I am if not more! You could have stopped this! There blood is on your hands!"

Simon thought back to there childhood and tried to remember what Theodore was talking about. _Did I turn him away when he came to me? _Simon's mind raced with memorys.

(Theodore knocked on Simon's door. "Come in." Theodore walked him to find Simon siting at his desk study for some test that was most likely months away. "Simon can I talk to you about something?" Simon looked up from his book, "What's up Theodore?", Simon was still glancing over his papers. "Its Alvin again Simon he's still doing it... He won't listen to me he says hes just joking with me but it still hurts...", Theodore looked at the floor of Simon's room as he spoke. Simon let out a small sigh and looked up at Theodore, "Theo you have to talk to him about it and tell him that he is hurting your feelings." "I try but he just sweeps it under the rug like its nothing or that I'm making a mountain out of a molehill. And then that makes me mad and I don't like being mad and my family Simon." "You have to keep trying Theodore he will listen to you if you keep at it." Theodore began to press his index fingers together nervously, "Some times he makes me so mad that I want to hurt him...," Theodore voice came out as a whisper. "What?", Simon had gotten distracted when he noticed that one of the math problems he was working on was wrong. "Nothing, I'll leave you to your work", Theodore left the room with out another word.)

Simon felt a tear fall from his good eye as he swelled with guilt, "I'm sorry Theodore..."

"Well its to late for that Simon they're dead already. But don't worry I'll send you to see them soon. And then I'll take the punishment I deserve for hurting them."

"What about Dave?", Simon remember that their foster father was still in jail for the murders.

"I framed him to get him out of the way without hurting him... Don't worry he will go free after I kill you, I'll turn myself in.", Theodore's voice was cold.

"And what about Jeanette?", Simon's eye darted around the room looking for a way to stop this.

"That's up to you,,, Like I said I don't want to hurt her, she was always nice to me."

"What do you mean, up to me?"

Theodore walked over to Jeanette and knelt down next to her. He placed the knife in her right sleeve away from her arm and began to slowly drag it up the sleeve of the jacket. Simon made a motion to stop him, "I wouldn't do that you might make me slip..." Simon stopped moving and watched helplessly as Theodore cut off Jeanette's clothes leaving her in just her under where. "Now Simon It's very cold out here and if Jeanette doesn't get some proper cloths on she will die", Theodore tossed the knife at Simon's feet. "All you have to do is kill yourself and I'll take her to safety."

Jeanette began to stir as the sedative Theodore had used was starting to were off.

"Of course you could try to kill me and save her yourself, but can you kill me Simon?", Theodore held his arms out to his sides daring Simon to come at him, "What ever you're going to do you should do it fast."

Simon knelt down and picked up the knife with his left hand. Simon's mind was racing as he looked at the blade, _Can I kill him? Even after what hes done his is still my brother... But could I trust him to hold to his word and protect Jeanette? _Simon thew the knife across the room away from them, "I'm not going to kill myself, but I'm not going to kill you either", Simon ran at Theodore.

Theodore smiled, "That's what I wanted to hear", Theodore ran at Simon.

The two collided with a crash causing the smaller Simon to fall back. Simon tried to get up but Theodore got to him first and kicked him in the gut causing him to fall back to the ground. Theodore continued to kick his brother while he was down. Simon rolled back to avoid the next barrage and managed to scramble to his feet.

Simon looked over at Jeanette who even in her sleep had begun to shiver and her skin had formed goosebumps.

Theodore pulled back his right hand as he got close to Simon and swung at him. Simon quickly pulled his arm up to block which caused Theodore to recoil in pain from his hurt fingers. Simon used this chance to tackle Theodore to the ground. Simon began to punch Theodore with his good hand. Theodore reached for Simon broken finger and squeezed as hard as he could causing Simon to fall off of him in pain. Theodore got to his feet and stomped on Simon's hurt hand twice causing Simon to scream out in pain. Theodore walked away from Simon and over to where the knife had been tossed to. Simon climbed to his feet and took a moment to look at his hand, he could feel that every finger on his right hand was broken now and only his thumb was still in good health.

Theodore reached the knife and picked it up, "I'm sorry Simon I would love to keep this going but I can't let you cost Jeanette her life too", Theodore turned to Simon and ran at him with the knife, intent on killing him.

Theodore held the knife in his right hand as he got to Simon and started swinging. Simon dodged the blade by steeping backwards. Simon grabbed The hand that Theodore was holding the knife in with his good hand and tried to wrestle the knife away from him. Theodore used his grip on the knife to pull Simon down and kneed him in the stomach.

Simon lost his grip on the knife and fell onto his back. Theodore turned the knife around in his hand so that he was holding it backhand and went to stab at Simon's chest. Simon did the only thing he could think of and put his broken hand in the way catching the blade in the meat of his hand. Simon screamed and Theodore tried to pull the blade out by force. Simon took the chance to kick at Theodore's mid section with all he had, making contact and causing Theodore to fall back leaving the knife in his hand.

Simon stood up and pulled the knife from his hand and held it towards Theodore who was already standing back up. "Theodore stop! Don't make me hurt you!"

Theodore ran at Simon and tried to grab the knife causing them both to fall to the ground.

The two laid still as a small puddle of blood formed underneath them. Simon pushed Theodore off of him and stood. He looked down at his mortally wounded brother.

"Simon?", Jeanette's voice came from across the room where she was tied up. "W-w-whats going on?", Her voice quivered as her body shook trying to keep as much body heat as possible.

Theodore looked up at Simon, "You better hurry up she's not going to last much longer...", Theodore tried to take in a deep breath but winced from the pain in his chest cause by the knife.

"Theodore I'm sorry it had to end this way...", tears fell from Simon's eye as he watched his brother die.

"In my bag over in the corner you'll find a video camera with my confession on it. Now go get her somewhere warm!", Theodore coughed up blood and closed his eyes, his chest went still and he was gone.

Simon sobbed as he ran over to Jeanette and lifted her in his arms hurrying out to the car, starting it and turning on the heater as fast as he could. He also took off his jacket and covered her in it. "I'll be right back and then we're going to the hospital."

Simon went back into the house and searched for the bag Theodore was talking about. He found it and opened it finding it to contain everything he used to kill the others and a video camera.

Simon took the camera and ran out to the car speeding off with out buckling his seat belt.

Simon looked over at Jeanette who had stopped shivering and fallen asleep. Simon was starting to feel light headed from the blood he had lost but forced his eyes to stay open while he drove. The sun came up over the horizon as they reached the hospital.

Simon pulled Jeanette out of the car and ran into the hospital carrying her, "I need some help here!", he called out when he got inside.

A nurse ran over to them with a stretcher and helped Simon put Jeanette on it. As soon as Jeanette was safely on the stretcher Simon collapsed.

** **Two days later****

Simon opened his eye and scanned the room trying to figure out where he was but stopped when he saw the two figures that where in the room siting with him,"Dave? Jeanette?"

Dave ran over to Simon and hugged him, "You're awake!", Dave squeezed Simon tight which caused him to flinch as he was sore all over.

Jeanette walked over to the bed and hugged him close and with out a word kissed him deeply. Simon kissed her back then pulled away, "What's going on?", Simon's memory was fuzzy all he remember right now was that Theodore was the killer and had nearly killed him.

Jeanette laid down on the bed with him and held him close as if she was afraid that he was going to disappear. Dave sat on the edge of the bed and looked him in the eye, "Well for starters I was cleared of all the charges when they saw the tape that you had in your car. They told me who the killer was... Why did he do it?"

Simon's memory came rushing back to him and he explained what Theodore had told him to Dave and Jeanette.

They where both in tears by the time he was done, "Why didn't he come to me?", Dave put his face in his hands and sobbed.

Simon looked over himself and saw how badged up he was, "How bad was I hurt?"

Dave looked up at Simon and wiped away his tears and calmed himself long enough to answer Simon's question, " They had to take your eye it was damaged to bad but other then that your right hand was broken and you had a few broken ribs."

"What about you Jeanette? Are you okay?" Jeanette opened her mouth as if she was going to say something but closed it and nodded instead.

"She can't talk for some reason, they don't know whats wrong. They said it might have something to do with the stress", Dave answered for the now mute Chipette.

Simon held her close and looked to Dave, "What do we do now Dave?"

"We go home Simon", Dave hugged Simon and Jeanette close and the three shared a moment of silence.

Simon kissed Jeanette again

_I'm sorry that I didn't stop this from happening Theodore..._

**The End.**

**And there you have it folks this was a fun story to right so let me know what you thought about it with a review!**

**P.S There will be some alt endings coming out over the next few weeks so keep an eye out**


End file.
